Historia de un viaje
by syzygy-galaxia
Summary: Era su mejor amigo, que se iba lejos durante varias semanas, luego de haber estado a punto de morir derrotado por Voldemort. Y Había pasado sólo una semana. Ya se le hacía una eternidad. HHr lemon.


Hola a todos de nuevo. Este es mi segundo lemon HHr. Es un one shot muuy largo xD

Espero que sea de su agrado. Hmm... tiene algo de RHr, más comedia que otra cosa... y también tomo en cuenta los acontecimientos del sexto libro. O eso intenté, jiji.

Bueno, sin más que decir, los dejo con la historia. Y sus comentarios siempre se agradecen!. Saludos. (Lo volví a subir por cuestiones de formato).

**- HISTORIA DE UN VIAJE -**

"Estaré bien." les dijo, mientras Ron le daba una palmada en el brazo derecho y le sonreía afectuosamente. "No es como si me fuera a otro planeta, pero necesito esto." Agregó, observando a Hermione, que estaba tan cerca de las lágrimas como Ron de hacer alguna broma para lograr que el momento pareciera todo, menos una despedida.

"Claro, yo no sé mucho, pero te aseguro que puedo distinguir entre una aeronave espacial y un avión." Harry se echó a reír. Y Hermione rompió a llorar.

"Oh, vamos Hermione, no llores." Le dijo Ron, pasándole un brazo alrededor de los hombros. "Empiezo a sentirme como en la boda de Fleur y Bill. Uno no podía andar por ahí tranquilamente sin encontrarse a una mujer sollozando, en el mejor de los casos."

"Eres un insensible." Le dijo Hermione, mientras intentaba limpiarse la nariz, secarse las lágrimas, y hablar con tono de reproche al mismo tiempo. Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

"He escuchado eso más veces que la nueva canción de las Weird Sisters, así que no me sorprende y tampoco me siento ofendido. Hermione, dale un abrazo a tu amigo Harry y hazle la despedida menos dolorosa."

El llanto hasta entonces más o menos controlado de Hermione, se volvió incontenible, al tiempo que se lanzaba a los brazos de Harry.

"En serio, Hermione," le dijo Harry "¿no crees que estás exagerando un poco?." El llanto de Hermione se hizo más incontrolable, si eso podía ser posible. Harry la abrazó con más fuerza, y luego acarició su espalda suavemente. "Son unas semanas, y les escribiré periódicamente." Su amiga se separó ligeramente de él, con los ojos y la nariz enrojecidos.

"¿Lo prometes?" le preguntó.

"Lo prometo."

Hermione le sonrió.

"Te voy a extrañar." Añadió en un susurro.

Harry ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y le sonrió, pasándole una mano por el esponjado cabello castaño.

"Yo también. No me voy para siempre, Hermione."

Era su mejor amigo, que se iba lejos durante varias semanas, luego de haber estado a punto de morir derrotado por Voldemort. Había pasado casi un mes de aquello, y por Merlín, muchos más desde que los tres se habían separado por algún tiempo. No se iba para siempre, pero aquellas palabras sólo conseguían recordarle que en algún momento, antes del enfrentamiento final, la posibilidad de que se fuera para siempre era la misma de que no lo hiciera. Así que le importaba muy poco si estaba exagerando. Con un nudo en la garganta se obligó a sonreírle, de manera que lo que consiguió fue hacer una mueca extraña. Harry asintió con la cabeza y entonces se volvió hacia Ron y con un abrazo más se despidió de él también. Se inclinó para tomar una maleta pequeña que estaba sobre el piso, y sin decir nada más, caminó hacia la sala a donde ellos ya no lo podían seguir.

"Hora de irnos." Le dijo Ron a Hermione, que asintió mientras se colgaba del brazo de su otro amigo y entonces ambos comenzaron a caminar a la salida del Aeropuerto Nacional de Londres. Comenzaba a amanecer y estaba nublado.

"Tengo que confesarte algo Hermione." Dijo Ron.

"¿Si?."

"No sé como son las aeronaves espaciales."

Hermione sonrió.

"Lo imaginé... es un gran logro que lo hayas dicho correctamente."

Ron intentó poner un gesto ofendido y Hermione soltó una carcajada, mientras caminaba del brazo de su amigo pelirrojo, dirigiéndose a una caseta telefónica abandonada que nadie parecía notar, pero que a ellos les sirvió para Aparecerse.

**-------------------------------------**

Antes de que Harry se marchara, Ron había preguntado por qué quería cometer la locura de subirse a ese enorme artefacto volador (y poco seguro), si la Aparición era algo mucho más sencillo y rápido. Pero Harry nunca había viajado en un avión, quería hacerlo por lo menos una vez en su vida y consideraba aquel un momento adecuado. Había un mago que rentaba unas cabañas en los Alpes Suizos. Y Ron preguntó por qué se iba hasta los Alpes Suizos si en Inglaterra también tenían nieve, montañas y cabañas. Algo exasperado, Harry ya no le dio más explicaciones. Era como cuando Ron se preguntaba por qué tenía que hacer cálculos mentales complicados si tenía a Hermione para que se los resolviera. Generalmente nunca se llegaba a nada discutiendo ese tipo de situaciones y todos, excepto Ron, terminaban de mal humor.

Así que una semana después de la partida de Harry, Hermione se preparaba para leer un libro de Aritmancia. Alguien llamó a la puerta y ella acomodó el libro sobre la mesita de centro, para levantarse y abrir. Su amigo pelirrojo estaba del otro lado de la puerta, sonriente como siempre.

"Vine por ti." Le dijo, quitándose la capa y colgándola en el perchero a un costado.

"Hmm..."

"No hay pretexto Hermione. Es fin de semana, ¿que tienes que hacer?"

"Estoy leyendo un libro de-"

"No quiero escuchar, no quiero escuchar." Interrumpió Ron. "Vamos, Hermione, es fin de semana. Por favor."

Cuando Ron la observó con gesto suplicante, Hermione suspiró y se limitó a asentir con resignación. Algo tenían ese tipo de miradas que siempre terminaban convenciéndola de cualquier cosa. En el caso de Ron, casi cualquier cosa. En el caso de Harry generalmente la dejaban con el cerebro en blanco durante unas milésimas de segundo, y luego aceptaba lo que fuera.

"Sólo tengo que cambiarme."

"Claro. Yo espero. ¡Nada muy elegante!" le gritó Ron, cuando ella ya estaba eligiendo de su guardarropa.

Hermione regresó algunos minutos después, dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Ron cuando le dijo que se veía maravillosa, y ella le respondió que tan sólo se había cambiado la blusa y recogido el cabello.

Así que ambos se dirigieron a un pub en Hogsmeade, donde un grupo llamado _La Varita de Morgana _tocaría en vivo esa noche. Todo iba perfectamente bien y bastante ruidoso. Tras una hora y media de espectáculo alguien rompió una mesa, una silla salió volando y Ron tuvo que tirar de Hermione para que no le cayera en la cabeza. _La Varita de Morgana_ seguía tocando _"Está escrito en las estrellas"_, pero cuando el que vio estrellas fue el vocalista debido a que le lanzaron una botella de cerveza de mantequilla (llena) directo a la cabeza, el show se canceló. El público se enfureció, un hombre ebrio pasó junto a ellos echando chispas con su varita y Hermione frunció el ceño cuando el mago terminó derribando una mesa y los que estaban sentados ahí, comenzaron a golpearlo. Un grupito ruidoso de brujas (claramente menores de edad a juzgar por la manera en que intentaban aparentar lo contrario) rompieron la botella de Brandy Don Dragón en la cabeza de un mago mucho mayor que las molestaba, y de un momento a otro los hechizos iban de un lado para otro, mientras Ron y Hermione corrían a la salida, junto con el resto de la multitud que tenía sentido común.

Cuando regresaron eran casi las cuatro de la mañana.

"Un ambiente interesante." Le dijo Ron sentándose en el sofá y echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

"¿Lo dices por la bruja que se quitó la falda y se la lanzó al vocalista cuando comenzaron a tocar _Mi falda es un traslador_?. Porque creo que eso no sería algo que yo llamaría interesante." Dijo Hermione, mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Con los ojos cerrados, Ron sonrió.

"No precisamente. Pero gracias por recordármelo."

Ya en la cocina, Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, mientras se preparaba una taza de café. Cuando regresó, Ron seguía con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza sobre un almohadón que había encontrado. La muchacha tomó asiento junto a él, mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza con café. No supo exactamente cómo sucedió, pero de pronto la mano de Ron estaba sobre la suya y ella permaneció inmóvil, observando al frente.

"Hermione..." la voz de Ron le pareció más profunda que de costumbre, pero ella se quedó en silencio. "Creo que deberíamos hablar."

"Bien." Fue su respuesta.

"Bien." Dijo Ron, y se aclaró la garganta.

Había ¿temido? ese momento desde... no sabía exactamente cuando, pero se armó de valor y volteó para observarlo. Sus ojos azules parecían estar buscando su permiso y ella intentó decirle con la mirada que continuara.

"Te escucho." Le dijo finalmente, cuando él pareció no entender el mensaje.

"Creo que..." le dijo Ron, titubeando. "¿Es obvio no?" desvió la mirada ligeramente, posándola inmediatamente en el libro sobre la mesita. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, observando su mano, que en ese momento se hallaba entre la de Ron.

"Supongo que sí... Ron, yo... no sé."

Ron dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo y rió, entre aliviado y nervioso.

"Es que... demonios, esto debería ser más sencillo."

"Te entiendo." Le dijo Hermione.

Ron levantó la mirada y esta vez no dudó en buscar sus ojos.

"¿A qué hemos estado jugando, Hermione?. Porque ha pasado mucho tiempo. Demasiado. Ahora parece... tarde."

Su mirada se tornó ligeramente sombría. Pero ella lo entendió. Bajó la vista hacia sus manos entrelazadas.

"Lo siento, Ron."

El muchacho pelirrojo suspiró y apartó sus manos lentamente de las de ella.

"No. Está bien. Quiero decir. Está bien, Hermione."

Ella levantó la mirada y lo observó atentamente, inclinándose para abrazarlo. Ron, siempre tan gloriosamente hábil para expresar sus sentimientos.

"Somos un fiasco." Le dijo Hermione.

Ron sonrió, apretándola más contra sí. "¿Qué hubiera sucedido si te hubiera besado apasionadamente en cuarto curso?"

Apartándose ligeramente de sus brazos, Hermione lo observó con el ceño fruncido.

"Te habría dejado sin cabeza."

"Que horror. ¿Es que no podíamos tener un final feliz, Hermione?" le preguntó Ron, con esa capacidad que tenía de hablar en serio y en broma al mismo tiempo.

"En realidad no lo sé, Ron. Quizá las cosas hubieran sido diferentes entonces... durante tanto tiempo esperé que _algo_ sucediera. Creo que entonces ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que quería, y ahora... las cosas han cambiado, Ron, y sé... que lo que busco... "

"No soy yo." Terminó Ron, bajando la mirada y observando sus manos mientras parecía que observaba algo mucho más lejano que sus propias manos. "Fui un cobarde mucho tiempo, Hermione... primero negando mis propios sentimientos y luego esperando el momento adecuado... " soltó una risa amarga, levantando la mirada. "Supongo que me lo merezco. Aunque tú tampoco ayudabas."

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y lo observó un poco resentida.

"¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera?"

"Bueno, ¡lo de los canarios no fue muy romántico!"

Hermione relajó los brazos y desvió la mirada al suelo. Aquello era algo de lo que se sentía avergonzada. Luego levantó la cabeza y volteó para observarlo nuevamente.

"¿Y qué me dices de Lavender?. Tampoco fue muy-"

Ron alzó los brazos y los agitó en el aire, interrumpiéndola.

"No puedo creer que estemos discutiendo esto."

Hermione suspiró. Tenía razón, era increíble que después de tanto tiempo siguieran armando ese tipo de argumentos sin sentido.

"Respecto a tu pregunta, no me siento infeliz en este momento." Respondió Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros y apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

"Yo tampoco."

"Entonces la respuesta es que sí podemos tener un final feliz."

"Sabelotodo."

"Gracias."

Se quedaron un par de minutos en silencio, y Hermione tuvo la sensación de que algo en el pecho dejaba de oprimirle el corazón con cada minuto que pasaba. Finalmente, Ron se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida, para luego tomar su capa que estaba colgada en el perchero. Se la puso y observó a Hermione durante un breve instante. Introdujo una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó una pequeña hoja de papel, doblada, que le entregó a Hermione.

"Guárdala tú, es mucho más probable que yo la pierda."

"¿Qué es?"

"Harry me la dio, es su ubicación."

"¿Por qué a ti?." Fue la primera pregunta que se le ocurrió hacerle, mientras observaba el trozo de papel.

"No lo sé, Hermione... creo que no estaba muy seguro de hacerlo. Pero dijo que pensaba que era una buena idea, por si algo sucedía... ya sabes, parece que no puede pasar demasiado tiempo sin que alguno de nosotros tenga esa sensación de que una desgracia va a ocurrir."

Hermione alzó las cejas, y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza. Incluso cuando el teléfono de su apartamento sonaba, tenía que levantarlo antes del cuarto timbrazo, porque si no le daba tiempo a imaginarse demasiadas desgracias. Aunque estaba casi segura (o quería estarlo) de que con el tiempo, dejarían de vivir con esa sensación.

"¿Por qué me lo das hasta ahora?" le preguntó, observándolo como si fuera sospechoso de un crimen.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

"Supongo que no quería que salieras corriendo a buscarlo porque Hedwig se había perdido."

"¿¡Hedwig se perdió?" preguntó Hermione, abriendo mucho los ojos. La lechuza de Harry se había quedado a cargo de Ron durante la ausencia de su amigo. Luego pensó las cosas un poco mejor. "Ron, es más probable que te pierdas tú, a que lo haga Hedwig."

Ron sonrió de manera un tanto burlona.

"Por supuesto que no se perdió, Hermione. Era un ejemplo. Consideré prudente no informarte de esto hasta que pasara un tiempo."

"¿Prudente, tú?" le dijo Hermione, alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

Ron meneó la cabeza, como queriéndole decir que aunque no lo creyera, podía serlo.

"Aunque no lo creas. Hermione, si mal no recuerdo el primer día que él no estuvo lloraste porque te habías dado cuenta de que Harry había olvidado la bufanda que le tejiste. No me hubiera sorprendido que viajaras tan sólo para entregársela y que no fuera a resfriarse."

Hermione abrió la boca para protestar, pero no dijo nada. Era cierto. Al menos la primera parte. Respecto a lo segundo, claro que no lo hubiera hecho. Pero por alguna razón no pudo negarlo. Ron sonrió, satisfecho.

"Hasta luego, Hermione." Le dijo finalmente, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Hasta luego, Ron."

Su amigo se quedó de pie en el marco de la puerta. Se rascó la cabeza, y movió los labios como tomando una decisión.

"Merlín, Hermione... no me cortes la cabeza."

Hermione todavía no terminaba de fruncir el ceño, cuando sintió las manos de Ron aprisionándole el rostro y sus labios sobre los suyos.

"¡Ronald Weasley!" le gritó, cuando recuperó sus labios.

"¡No me cortes la cabeza!" respondió el muchacho, corriendo por el pasillo.

"¡Si te alcanzo voy a -!"

"¡Te veo la próxima semana, Hermione!"

Y se fue corriendo escaleras abajo. A Hermione le pareció escuchar que más bien se fue _rodando_ escaleras abajo. ¡Pues ojalá y fuera tan doloroso como se escuchaba!. Azotó la puerta, maldiciendo todavía al pelirrojo. Y se dirigió a su habitación, pisándole la cola al pobre Crookshanks, que desafortunadamente iba pasando por ahí.

Mucho más calmada, buscó su libro favorito, abriéndolo por la mitad y depositando cuidadosamente el trozo de papel que Ron le había entregado un minuto antes.

Insultando a Ron, un minuto sí, y el otro también, se quitó la ropa, para ponerse una pijama. Una vez en su ropa de dormir, se sentó en la cama, con el libro cerrado entre sus manos.

"No me voy para siempre, Hermione." 

Había pasado sólo una semana. Y ya se le hacía una eternidad.

**----------------------------------------**

La siguiente semana vino y se fue, pero trajo consigo la primera lechuza con la carta de Harry desde que había partido. Sorprendentemente (o quizá no tanto) la había enviado dos días después de su llegada a la famosa cabaña. Iba dirigida a los dos, y les explicaba que por el mal tiempo y la distancia, seguramente las cartas tardarían más tiempo del promedio en llegar. No había muchos detalles, salvo que se las arreglaba perfectamente bien con la magia (no había ningún tipo de comodidad muggle, por supuesto, la electricidad era algo impensable), les describía un poco el paisaje, otro poco lo que tenía planeado hacer en su estancia ahí (generalmente dar paseos), y el resto de sus palabras las gastaba diciendo que ya los extrañaba, que se encontraba bien, y que había conseguido hacer un muñeco de nieve que se parecía a Lockhart. Ni Ron ni Hermione quisieron preguntarse qué significaba eso.

La semana que siguió no trajo ninguna carta, aunque Hermione se dijo que después de lo que Harry le había dicho en la primera, era algo normal. Así que esperó pacientemente algunos días, y la semana se fue sin noticias de Harry. Al comienzo de la cuarta semana ella decidió escribir algunas líneas a su amigo, sólo para preguntarle como se encontraba y contarle algunos detalles poco importantes de lo que sucedía en Inglaterra. La carta fue un poco más larga de lo que ella había planeado. Dos días después de haberla enviado, una lechuza llegó con dos cartas atrasadas de Harry. Una para Ron, y la otra para ella. Le contaba más de lo mismo, aunque Hermione notó cierto rastro de nostalgia en sus palabras, que generalmente siempre empezaban con frases como: ¿recuerdas cuando...?.

Una quinta semana sin noticias, era algo que ella podía soportar muy bien. Pero era más de un mes de no verlo, y aquello era algo que requería más tolerancia de su parte. Mucha más. Así que la sexta semana llegó, y Hermione se preguntó por qué kneazles no podía dejar de contarlas. Esos días trajeron una carta bastante extraña. Sólo una, y para ella. Además de la respuesta a su propia carta, Harry mandaba saludos a todos, y decía que estaba bien. Cosa que no le hubiera resultado extraña de no ser porque Harry ya no se dedicaba a contarle lo que hacía allá, sino a cuestionarse qué hacía allí. No era directo, por supuesto. Pero Hermione lo leyó entre sus _"Extraño la comida de la Sra. Weasley, yo no cocino mal, pero estoy aburrido de comer pastas."_ O _"Cuando regrese quisiera jugar Quidditch otra vez." _Tampoco se necesitaba ser un genio para entender que Harry comenzaba a extrañarlos más de la cuenta. Pero eso no explicaba por qué no mencionaba nada acerca de regresar. Hermione le escribió una carta, tratando de hacerlo regresar de la misma manera en la que él parecía pedir volver. _"La Sra. Weasley dice que cuando vuelvas te preparará tu postre favorito."_ O _"Ron ha estado practicando y dice que te pateará el trasero la próxima vez que juegues con él." _Había terminado la carta, pero luego se arrepintió y desenvolvió el pergamino para escribir: _"Harry, te extraño mucho. Regresa pronto."_ Y volvió a envolverlo antes de que esa vocecita en su cabeza la obligara a repetir la carta sin esas seis palabras.

Con eso debía bastar.

Pero no fue así, la séptima semana (ya se había resignado a no poder dejar de contarlas) no trajo ninguna respuesta de Harry, Hermione decidió que ya tenía suficiente y que su preocupación no era infundada. Lo que podía ser cierto o no, pero ella estaba decidida y en ese caso no había nada que la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Preparó su equipaje para un solo día, envió una lechuza a Ron informándole de su partida, dejó a Crookshanks con Ginny, y finalmente partió con destino a Harry.

**-------------------------------------------**

La cabaña era bastante normal, aunque le llevó algo de tiempo localizar _"los tres árboles que están en zigzag y el de la derecha más pequeño que el anterior y así sucesivamente." _o eso le dijo el mago de las cabañas. Anduvo por ahí, rodeando árboles durante lo que le parecieron horas hasta que le dio la vuelta a uno y se encontró con un claro en el bosque. Y la cabaña de Harry.

Se mordió el labio inferior, observando la puerta de entrada. Aunque era medio día el clima era un poco frío, y la capa de nieve, por el momento, lo bastante ligera como para poder caminar sin dificultad. Ella llevaba unos sencillos jeans y un sweater azul de cuello alto, una bufanda que se había tejido de color azul oscuro y un grueso abrigo que lograba hacerla sentir bastante cómoda y sin frío. Se acercó y llamó a la puerta, sosteniendo su maleta en una mano y respirando profundamente. Mientras pensaba que ya era demasiado tarde para intentar acomodarse el cabello, se escucharon unos pasos, y la puerta se abrió.

"¿Hermione? ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Están todos bien?"

Hermione jugueteó nerviosamente con las puntas de la bufanda que ella misma había tejido.

"Sí, Harry, todo está perfecto."

El gesto angustiado de Harry se fue relajando poco a poco, y Hermione se reprochó el haberle causado angustia durante algunos segundos. Iba vestido con unos jeans y un sweater color verde de cuello alto.

"Me alegra escucharlo. Pero... ¿qué haces aquí?."

Hermione cambió la maleta de mano y se encogió de hombros.

"Estaba... yo me preguntaba si estabas bien y, decidí... venir a ver que..." le dijo, sintiendo que con cada palabra que decía dejaba las cosas menos claras. "Harry, estaba preocupada por ti."

Harry arqueó las cejas y la observó, sonriendo ligeramente.

"¿Preocupada?"

Hermione asintió. Él la observó fijamente con una de esas sonrisas que parecían anunciar que ella no sabía algo. No le gustaban esas sonrisas. Bueno, sí le gustaban. Lo que no le gustaba era el hecho de saberse ignorante acerca de un tema en particular. _"Pero sus sonrisas son lindas..."_ pensó Hermione.

"Pasa, Hermione..." le dijo, haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Hermione asintió, y borrando de su pensamiento cualquier cosa relacionada con las sonrisas de Harry, entró en la cabaña. Era un espacio más o menos pequeño, aunque para una persona estaba bastante bien. Había una silla de madera en la entrada, y una pequeña mesa sobre la que se encontraba una libreta abierta de pastas de color verde oscuro. Harry pasó y la cerró, aparentando naturalidad. Aparentando porque a Hermione le pareció notar cierta ansiedad en sus manos cuando lo hizo. Caminando por el pasillo, a la izquierda, se encontraba la estancia.

"Pasa. Estaba preparando un poco de té." Le dijo, señalando una puerta a la derecha de la sala que conducía a la pequeña cocina. Harry entró en ella.

Hermione se desplazó hasta la estancia. Había tan sólo dos sofás. Uno grande, donde bien podían caber tres personas y que se hallaba frente a la chimenea, y uno más pequeño cerca de la ventana y sobre el que se encontraba un montón de ropa. Hermione negó con la cabeza, pensando en lo desordenado que era Harry en ocasiones. El fuego empezaba a arder en la chimenea, calentando la estancia lentamente y Hermione dejó su equipaje a un costado del sofá, se quitó el abrigo y la bufanda, quedando únicamente en el sweater de cuello alto que llevaba puesto. Mientras se preguntaba si no era demasiado temprano para tener encendida la chimenea, se sentó en el sofá más grande.

"Me diste un susto de muerte Hermione. Pensé que algo... que alguien..." le dijo Harry, acercándose a ella con dos humeantes tazas de té, una de las cuales le entregó a Hermione. Luego se sentó junto a ella y rebulló ligeramente, como si hubiera sentido un escalofrío.

"Lo siento, Harry, pero te envié una lechuza hace algunos días y como no recibí respuesta..."

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

"Tardan bastante en llegar..."

"Yo sólo... bueno. Quería asegurarme de que te encontrabas bien. Y no sé me ocurrió otra manera. Bueno quizá una lechuza. Pero cuando no respondiste no supe que pensar. Por eso decidí venir. Y veo que estás bien, de manera que seguramente regresaré hoy mismo, espero que no te haya molestado. Si es así, Harry, te juro que..."

"Hermione. Me queda claro. No he recibido ninguna carta tuya, las lechuzas tardan días en llegar, por la nieve y el mal tiempo, pero ya no importa. Y no me molestas en absoluto, te lo aseguro."

Hermione dejó escapar el aire contenido y le sonrió.

"Y no creo que puedas regresar hoy mismo. Ha habido mal tiempo." Agregó Harry como por casualidad, señalando el exterior con un dedo. Comenzaba a nevar. Harry se encogió de hombros y luego se frotó los brazos con sus propias manos. "¿Hace un poco de frío no?" le dijo a Hermione, y cuando esta negó con la cabeza, Harry sonrió nerviosamente.

"La temperatura aquí es agradable." Le dijo Hermione.

Él asintió y observó a su alrededor.

"Lo siento tanto, Harry... no quiero ser una molestia."

"No hay problema, en serio." Le dijo Harry, tomó su taza y bebió un poco de té. Hermione sonrió. "¿Cómo están todos?" le preguntó, dejando su taza sobre la mesa.

"Muy bien. Ron... Ron está saliendo con Luna."

Harry la observó con la boca medio abierta y sin parpadear durante varios segundos.

"Bromeas." Le dijo finalmente, parpadeando un poco.

"No, claro que no."

"Es que yo pensé, que tú... y que él..."

"Oh, sí." Dijo Hermione, rebullendo un poco nerviosa en su asiento y bebiendo por primera vez de su té. Era de menta. "Nosotros también Harry."

"Y estás... ¿bien?"

"Claro. Por Merlín. ¡No me mires así!. Voy a sobrevivir, Harry. Te lo aseguro."

Harry sonrió complacido.

"Me alegra escucharlo."

La tarde se les escapó entre té de menta y palabras, y Hermione probó una de esas pastas que Harry cocinaba y de las que se decía aburrido. No cocinaba nada mal, suponía que su estancia con los Dursley algo "bueno" le había dejado, y una de esas pocas cosas era saber prepararse sus propios alimentos. La noche llegó con nieve y el fuego ardiendo en la chimenea. Harry tuvo que encender algunas velas para brindar un poco más de iluminación en los lugares que se hallaban más alejados de la chimenea. Y luego le contó como daba caminatas por las mañanas, cuando el cielo estaba despejado. También le dijo que por las tardes leía un poco. A Hermione le sorprendió enterarse de que su amigo ya había leído dos libros en siete semanas. Eso era un logro. Y respondió con un insípido _"lo mismo de siempre"_ cuando ella le preguntó que había hecho ese día, antes de que llegara.

"Y en realidad no hago demasiado. Pero es... relajante."

"Lo mereces, Harry."

Él se quedó en silencio, y desvió la mirada, observando el fuego en la chimenea, que se reflejó en sus gafas redondas.

"¿Harry?"

Al muchacho de ojos verdes poco le faltó para dar un respingo.

"Lo siento. Debes estar cansada. Hay sólo una cama pero yo puedo dormir muy bien en el sofá."

"Lo siento, Harry, realmente pensaba regresar hoy mismo pero..."

"Si vuelves a mencionar algo remotamente parecido a que eres una molestia me voy a disgustar contigo."

Hermione se encogió de hombros, como si con ese gesto le quisiera asegurar que no se quería disgustar por ningún motivo.

"Ahora ven."

Harry se levantó del sofá y la tomó de la mano, casi al mismo tiempo que ella tomaba su austero equipaje.

"Vas a tener que disculpar el desorden." Le dijo, abriendo la puerta.

Era una habitación de buen tamaño, Harry tomó su varita y murmuró _Incendio. _Una vela se prendió iluminando el lugar.

"Ehm... no hay electricidad. El mago que renta las cabañas la considera poco útil." Harry se encogió de hombros y soltó la mano de Hermione. "Bueno, con magia me las puedo arreglar perfectamente bien."

Harry se desplazó alrededor de la habitación y por lo que pudo notar Hermione, el muchacho había colocado velas en cada rincón, de manera que cuando Harry dejó de andar por ahí, repitiendo _Incendio_, el cuarto ya estaba perfectamente iluminado. Al menos tan perfectamente iluminado como se puede estar con una docena de velas.

"Esta puerta de aquí es un armario." Harry abrió la puerta y le mostró el interior. Había algunas camisas y pantalones, entre otra ropa. Harry examinó las prendas y sacó un par de pantalones grises de algodón y una camiseta del mismo color, seguramente esa era la ropa que usaba para dormir. "Y la cama." Agregó, señalándola.

Hermione alzó las cejas cuando observó un montón de prendas regadas sobre el colchón.

"Ups... lo siento. Está limpia. Pero olvidé guardarla."

Harry se apresuró a levantar el desastre y Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. "Ya está." Le dijo, con un bulto de ropa entre sus brazos y mientras un calcetín se le caía.

"Y claro, el baño." Agregó, como si lo acabara de recordar. Caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió. Había un par de pantalones en el piso, como si se le hubieran olvidado.

"¡Ah! Ya lo levanto." Harry se agachó para recoger el pantalón, y aunque se le cayeron otras prendas, al final consiguió dejar aquel lugar libre de pantalones, calcetines y camisas.

"Por Morgana, Harry. Solo falta encontrar un pantalón en la estufa."

"Oh, sí... así se secan más rápido."

"¿Qué?" le preguntó Hermione, con las manos en la cintura.

Harry se echó a reír.

"¡Es broma, Hermione!. No he llegado a ese extremo."

Hermione dejó escapar un sonido que bien podía significar: _"No te falta mucho."_

"Creo que eso es todo." Dijo Harry, cerrando la puerta del baño y observando a su alrededor. "Buenas noches, Hermione." Le dijo, caminando a la puerta.

"Buenas noches, Harry."

Él se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y se volvió para observarla.

"Es bueno tenerte aquí." Le sonrió una vez más, y lo perdió de vista cuando cerró la puerta.

Hermione suspiró y se dispuso a desempacar. No tardó demasiado, su equipaje era poco, pues ya había calculado que el viaje no se prolongaría demasiado. Se dio una ducha rápida y envolviéndose después en una toalla, no se sorprendió cuando recordó que no llevaba ropa de dormir.

"Genial." Dijo, observando a su alrededor.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior se dirigió al armario, y observó la ropa de Harry. Encontró un par de pantalones de franela a cuadros, que lanzó a la cama casi sin pensar y luego una camiseta roja de algodón con una pequeña snitch bordada en la manga, que seguramente le quedaría grande. Por supuesto, no estaba como para quejarse. Se cambió rápidamente, sintiéndose dos tallas más pequeña en el pantalón y la camiseta. Observó un reloj que estaba en la pared. Apenas pasaba de la media noche. Bostezando, se metió entre las sábanas.

Y entonces fue más que conciente de lo que estaba enfrentando. El aroma impregnado en las sábanas, agradable, cálido, casi sugerente, y que de alguna manera conseguía aletargarle los sentidos. Y la ropa de Harry, sobre su piel, recordándole que en algún otro momento no rozaba su piel, sino la de él. Harry. _"Merlín, que bien huele. No. Piensa en otra cosa. Estás cansada. Duérmete." _Se movió en la cama, dándose media vuelta. Aspiró profundamente para relajarse. Y otra vez esa combinación de él, volvió a acariciarle los sentidos. Por la Orden de Merlín, iba a ser una noche muy larga.

**-----------------------------------**

Se despertó en medio de la noche. Había apagado casi todas las velas, dejando las necesarias para brindar suficiente iluminación si es que necesitaba desplazarse a mitad de la noche sin tropezar con algo. Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de que estaba sonriendo, y le llevó otro poco más de tiempo recordar que había estado soñando con Harry. No recordaba exactamente qué, y cuando quiso esforzarse para recordarlo, se dio cuenta de que ya no lo lograría, de manera que se sintió frustrada y la sonrisa en su rostro se desvaneció de inmediato. Tan sólo para regresar un minuto después, porque de alguna manera su cuerpo insistía en dejarle un cosquilleo extraño en el estómago. Un poco exasperada por estar sonriendo de algo que ni siquiera recordaba, se puso de pie y tomando su varita, murmuró un _Lumos_, que iluminó con un pálido resplandor la habitación. Descalza, salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina, donde se sirvió un poco de agua en un vaso. Después de echar un vistazo a la estufa (y no es que esperara encontrar un pantalón ahí, se dijo con convicción) salió, con el vaso entre sus manos y sintiendo los pies más fríos con cada paso que daba. Antes de entrar otra vez a la habitación, dirigió una mirada al sofá en el que Harry se encontraba. Todo lo que alcanzó a distinguir fue un montón de mantas y un mechón rebelde de cabello negro azabache. Luego escuchó algo parecido a un lamento. Diciéndose que había sido sólo su imaginación, se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Entonces lo volvió a escuchar, y eso bastó para convencerla de dar un vistazo. Ya con los pies totalmente fríos, se acercó en silencio al sofá por la parte de atrás. Se llevó un susto de muerte cuando Harry se incorporó, dando un grito tan fuerte y lanzando manotazos a todos lados, que consiguió que a Hermione se le resbalara el vaso de cristal, que se hizo añicos al tocar el suelo. Y que le mojó los pies que ya tenía un poco entumidos.

"Harry, ¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó Hermione, acercándose a él, mientras rodeaba el sofá.

Su amigo estaba sudando un poco y respiraba de manera agitada. Se pasó una mano por la frente, y luego levantó la cabeza para observarla. Tenia la mirada ligeramente desenfocada.

"Nada. Lo siento. No es nada."

Hermione lo observó con gesto preocupado.

"¿Era una pesadilla?"

Harry bajó la mirada y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

"¿Harry?"

El ojiverde dejó escapar el aire lentamente y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, mientras cerraba los ojos. Se sentía avergonzado. Ella se sentó en el espacio que quedaba en el sofá, junto a sus pies. Harry se movió un poco para acomodar su almohada y cuando la levantó ligeramente, Hermione pudo observar de manera fugaz una de las puntas de su bufanda debajo. No le dio demasiada importancia. Seguramente él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

"Está bien, Harry." Le dijo, posando su mano derecha sobre su rodilla.

Harry volvió a asentir, aunque esta vez había más alivio que vergüenza en su expresión.

"No me pasa muy seguido." Le dijo. "No últimamente. Se han hecho cada vez más distantes. Gracias, Hermione."

Extendió un brazo y tomo la mano de Hermione entre la suya, dándole un pequeño apretón antes de soltarla nuevamente.

"Espera." Le dijo la castaña, que se puso de pie rápidamente y esquivando los trozos de cristal en el suelo, corrió hasta la cocina. Regresó en menos de un minuto, con una taza de té caliente. "Bebe esto." Le dijo, mientras dejaba su varita sobre la mesa, luego de decir _Nox_.

Harry se lo agradeció son una sonrisa y le dio un sorbo. Alzó las cejas, como sorprendido.

"Te queda mejor que a mi."

"Es el mismo Harry, con un poco más de azúcar."

"¿Azúcar, Hermione?. Pensé que eras enemiga del azúcar."

"No cuando se tienen pesadillas."

Harry rió ligeramente y siguió bebiendo en silencio.

"¿Te desperté?" le preguntó, luego de un par de minutos.

"No. Ya estaba despierta. Me levanté por un vaso de agua."

Señaló los trozos de cristal en el suelo. Harry tomó su varita y con un _Reparo_, el vaso regresó a su estado original, no así el agua, que se quedó formando un pequeño charco en el piso de madera. Su amigo extendió una mano y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el vaso iba del suelo, a la mano de Harry, que lo depositó en la mesa. Hermione sabía que él podía hacer ese tipo de cosas sin decir una palabra. Luego Harry la observó, y notó su atuendo.

"No traje ropa de dormir." Le dijo Hermione, antes de que él lo preguntara y arrugando entre sus manos la camiseta de algodón.

"También te queda mejor que a mí." Le dijo, ocasionando que Hermione sonriera y se sonrojara ligeramente por el... _"No es un cumplido, Hermione. Harry se lo hubiera dicho a cualquiera... no es un cumplido. Claro, no se lo hubiera dicho a Ron. Deja de pensar en eso. ¡Deja de sonrojarte!"_.

Hermione decidió hacerle compañía un rato más, y se acomodó en un extremo del sofá, cruzando las piernas y cubriéndose los pies con un extremo de las mantas. Se quedaron en silencio un instante más, hasta que Hermione no fue capaz de contener su pregunta durante más tiempo.

"¿Qué fue, Harry?¿Qué soñaste?"

El rostro de Harry se tensó notablemente e inconscientemente alisó las mantas que lo cubrían. Se movió hasta imitar la posición de Hermione. Sentado frente a ella con las piernas cruzadas. Extendió la manta para cubrirla a ella parcialmente.

"No tiene Importancia, Hermione. Fue todo un mal sueño. Prefiero olvidarlo."

"Si no tiene importancia, da igual que me lo digas o no. Y si no me lo dices me enfadaré."

Harry la observó por encima de sus anteojos.

"Es una tontería."

"Harry..."

"Hermione..." suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente. La observó un momento más, decidiendo si decírselo o no. "Bueno yo... yo estoy en el expreso de Hogwarts... preguntándome en donde puede estar todo el mundo. Salgo del compartimiento y el pasillo está desierto. Y de repente no puedo recordar a donde voy. Comienzo a caminar y cuando abro la puerta para pasar al siguiente vagón los veo."

Harry se quitó los anteojos, colocándolos sobre sus piernas.

"¿A quiénes Harry?"

"A ustedes. A Ron y a ti."

"Bueno. Me siento halagada. Ahora somos considerados como una pesadilla." bromeó Hermione.

"No son ustedes Hermione." Le respondió Harry. En su voz no había rastro de que hubiera encontrado gracia a lo que ella había dicho. "No son ustedes lo que me asusta. Es que... se están alejando. El vagón en donde voy yo se mueve cada vez más rápido. Y yo solo veo que se están alejando, y sé que los estoy perdiendo, y que yo no tengo idea de a donde voy."

Hermione posó sus manos sobre las de Harry, que hasta entonces había estado jugueteando nerviosamente con sus anteojos.

"A veces me siento así. Solo. Y perdido."

"Harry... nosotros nunca te vamos a dejar. Creí que eso te había quedado claro."

"Es que, ahora que todo ha terminado, yo-"

"¿Qué ha terminado, Harry?. La guerra. No nos quedamos contigo por una guerra."

El levantó la cabeza y la mirada que encontró Hermione en sus ojos, era suficiente para mandarla a ella misma al borde de las lágrimas. Sintió que sus manos apretaron las suyas un poco más fuerte, en un gesto que supuso, era inconsciente.

"No te voy a dejar. De mi no te vas a librar, por Merlín, eres un cabeza hueca, viajé hasta aquí tan sólo porque quería asegurarme de que estabas bien."

Él asintió lentamente y Hermione tuvo la impresión de encontrarse frente a un niño siendo reprendido. _"Pues está bien, porque de alguna manera eso es lo que estoy haciendo."_ Se dijo.

"Harry, han pasado apenas dos meses. Estoy segura de que pronto encontrarás el camino que quieres seguir."

Las manos de Harry se relajaron notablemente, y Hermione sonrió por dentro.

"Realmente llegaste en buen momento." Reconoció Harry. Ella se encogió de hombros.

Soltó sus manos y le dio un abrazo, que al principio Harry pareció no corresponder. Hasta que le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, Hermione fue consciente en muy poco tiempo de que era muy posible que jamás lo había abrazado con tan poca ropa. _"Maldición Hermione, deja de pensar en eso."_ Lo soltó enseguida y por un bendito segundo le pareció notar que Harry opuso cierta resistencia al desprenderse del abrazo.

"Creo que me voy a dormir." Le dijo, fingiendo un bostezo.

"Yo también."

"Buenas noches, Harry."

"Que descanses, Hermione."

Se puso de pie y se alisó el pantalón, como si fuera muy importante que no tuviera ninguna arruga. En realidad se le estaba cayendo. _"¡Malditas cintas!"_ pensó Hermione, mientras se sostenía disimuladamente un costado de la infame prenda. Caminó apresuradamente a la habitación, y cuando puso un pie sobre el agua del vaso que se había roto, se resbaló y se fue de espaldas.

"¡Hermione!" exclamó Harry.

"Estoy... bien." Le dijo ella, poniéndose de pie trabajosamente. "¡Y no te rías!" le gritó a Harry cuando se dio cuenta de que el muchacho comenzaba a burlarse de la situación. Ya se había puesto los anteojos y levantó las manos, negando con la cabeza, aunque ella notaba que tenía los labios apretados para no soltar una carcajada.

Con el orgullo un poco herido (y el trasero mojado porque había caído sobre el agua) se dirigió a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Casi enseguida alguien llamó a la puerta.

"Hay otro pantalón en el primer cajón, Hermione."

"Lo puedo secar con magia, gracias, Harry."

¿Y qué hacia él observándole el trasero?. Bueno, de todos modos no le importaba. ¿Qué le importaba a él?. _"¡No tienes quince años Hermione!"_ se dijo. No significaba que tener quince años fuera algo malo. Pero a veces Harry despertaba una maraña de sensaciones en ella que le aturdían el cerebro. Y eso no era bueno. Entonces tener quince años si era malo. Pero pensar en Harry no era malo. ¡Rayos y dragones!. Al demonio con eso. Caminó hasta la cama y se sentó sobre sus manos, clavando la mirada en el suelo.

No era ciega. Se había dado cuenta del hombre (_"Si, hombre."_) en Harry mucho antes de que él mismo lo hiciera. Pero todo era tan complicado. Primero estaba Ron. Ron, cuyos sentimientos hacia ella eran tan obvios, y ella terminó enredada en esa idea de agradarle a alguien. No era popular, al menos no como Ginny o como Cho lo eran. Ella no andaba por ahí con un grupo de amigas ruidosas y bonitas. No atraía las miradas cuando pasaba, y estaba segura de no poder agitar su cabello de manera seductora sin verse como un hipogrifo espinado. Pero Ron se fijó en ella. Y en algún momento, comprendido entre las dudas y la indiscutible atracción de Ron hacia ella, comenzó a pensar más y más en esa idea, hasta que se supuso enamorada. Y a veces se preguntaba si no estaría en un error... ¿cuántas veces no lloró por culpa de Ron?. Se lastimaban tanto. ¿Era eso amor?. No. Obtuvo su respuesta cuando comparó eso, lo que fuera que tuviera con Ron, con lo que tenía con Harry. Y no hablaba de su amistad, porque en ese sentido los quería tanto a los dos como a ella misma, o quizá más, teniendo en cuenta que se consideraba un hipogrifo espinado cuando agitaba su cabellera. El punto era que Harry era mucho más sencillo, en medio de complicaciones. Como cuando discutían de asuntos serios, y al final encontraban una solución. Como cuando se enfadaba con él, y luego Harry le pedía disculpas. Como cuando lo miraba y él parecía leer sus pensamientos. Eran todos detalles tan simples para ellos, y ajenos a los demás. Pero eso tampoco era amor, porque Harry no le despertaba esa inquietante sensación que no la dejaba concentrarse, que le nublaba la razón y la hacía comportarse como una psicópata lanza canarios. Harry simplemente le aturdía el cerebro, pero de una manera agradable que ella no hubiera podido explicar. Todo era tan horriblemente complicado. Ella se había dado cuenta de que Harry era un muchacho bien parecido cuando él mismo no entendía las razones de ser el centro de atención. Y se lo había dicho, porque no era ciega. Así que al principio lo pensaba, a él. A Harry. Y gradualmente empezó a contemplarlo, porque tampoco era tonta. En algún momento, de tantos, lo observó a los ojos, y ahí estaba. Eso, lo de siempre. Eso a lo que nunca podía ponerle nombre, y que no lo hacía ni mejor ni peor, que lo hacía él. Que lo hacía diferente de todos los demás. Así que lo pensaba, lo contemplaba, y luego comenzó a entenderlo.. eso era amor.

Santo Merlín. Bendito Colacuerno húngaro.

Dedicó algunos minutos a negárselo rotundamente. Y luego le dieron ganas de llorar y reír ante lo maravilloso y cruel de todo aquello. Él, por supuesto, ni siquiera se fijaba en ella. Nunca lo haría. Y ella se encontró sintiéndose cada vez más enamorada, o mejor dicho, cada vez más consciente de lo enamorada que estaba.

De manera que ahora estaba segura de una sola cosa: necesitaba un poco de ese té de menta que había preparado Harry. Luego, necesitaba auto-aturdirse para no ser consciente del aroma de Harry impregnado en las sábanas, en el pantalón y en la camiseta que llevaba puestas. Como si necesitara más cosas que se lo recordaran. Pero no se podía auto-aturdir porque había olvidado su varita en la sala. Genial. Se puso de pie y abrió la puerta, caminando en la penumbra. Caminó hasta la cocina, en la que sólo se encontraba una vela, que brindaba un poco más de iluminación de lo que ella hubiera...

"¿Hermione?"

Si hubiera sido un gato, habría saltado de una sola vez a la mesa, pero como era Hermione, tan sólo soltó un gritito.

"Harry, un día de estos me vas a detener el corazón."

"Lo siento, no podía dormir."

"Yo tampoco."

Caminó a la alacena y tomó una taza, se sirvió un poco de té, luego se sentó y bebió tranquilamente. En silencio. Con la cocina iluminada en un pálido resplandor procedente de la varita de Harry. Con su amigo del otro lado de la pequeña mesa, observándola por momentos a ella y por momentos a la nada.

"Le falta azúcar." Dijo Hermione, se levantó y luego se estiró para tomar el recipiente que estaba sobre una repisa. No lo alcanzó.

"Acabo de ponerla ahí. Espera."

Y ella se quedó inmóvil durante el maravilloso par de segundos que sintió su cuerpo ligeramente presionado al suyo. Bendito Merlín Húngaro... Colacuerno. Lo que fuera.

"Gracias." Le dijo en un susurro.

Quitó la tapa del recipiente con mano temblorosa y vertió media cucharada de azúcar en la taza, y la otra mitad fuera de ella. _"¡Malditas tazas! Son muy pequeñas."_ Removió el contenido de su taza y se volvió para observar a Harry, que sostenía la suya y la miraba con una media sonrisa.

"¿Le pones un poco de azúcar?"

Ella asintió, dándole un sorbo a su taza y luego dejándola a un lado para tomar la de Harry. Esta vez consiguió que la mayoría del azúcar terminara donde debía de estar.

"Gracias."

Ambos regresaron a sus respectivos lugares y se quedaron otra vez en silencio, mientras Harry encontró una diversión moviendo su varita, formando un circulo luminoso de color plateado. Esa era otra cosa que le agradaba de él. Podía quedarse en silencio sin sentir esa incomodidad de no tener nada que decir. Harry se aburrió de agitar su varita luego de unos minutos, y cuando dejó de hacerlo, Hermione aplaudió.

"Potter, eres maravilloso."

"¿Es eso sarcasmo?"

"Bueno, he pasado demasiado tiempo con Ron. Saca tus conclusiones."

"No es una buena influencia para ti." Dijo Harry, negando con la cabeza y sonriendo ligeramente.

"Buenas noches, Harry."

"Es la tercera vez que lo dices. No te creo."

Pasó junto a él y le tiró del cabello.

"¡Ouch!"

"Buenas noches, Harry."

"Cuarta vez."

"¡Buenas noches!" le dijo, cuando ya estaba en el pasillo.

"¡Cinco!" lo escuchó responderle desde la puerta. Le pareció escuchar el sonido de pasos acercándose y su sombra se alargó ligeramente cuando la varita de Harry iluminó un poco su camino.

"Ya cállate." Gritó y sintió que Harry le tiró del cabello. "Harry, ¡pareces un niño!"

Y él se soltó a reír. De una manera tan despreocupada, natural y contagiosa que Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta al escucharlo. Estaba jugando, riéndose de que le había tirado de cabello y había conseguido que le gritara. Después de todo, Harry todavía podía ser un niño.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y se dio media vuelta, fingiéndose enfadada.

"¡Hermione!" le dijo Harry, caminando detrás de ella y extendiendo una mano para detenerla de la camiseta. Ella abrió la puerta y cuando lo consideró prudente, se dio media vuelta para tirarle del cabello. Fuerte.

"¡Hey!" exclamó Harry, mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza para aliviar el dolor y aprovechaba para tomar de la muñeca a Hermione.

"Buenas noches." Le dijo, cuando consiguió soltarse de él, haciéndole cosquillas. Y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Obviamente, Harry la abrió con un hechizo.

"¡Basta!. Esto es infantil." Le dijo Hermione, cruzándose de brazos.

"Tú empezaste."

"Sí, pero... ¡ya no juego!"

Harry volvió a reír.

"Está bien. Hasta mañana, Hermione."

"¿Harry?"

"¿Si?"

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y se acercó a él.

"Me da gusto verte así." Le dijo, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para darle un abrazo.

Con el mismo brazo en el que llevaba su varita, la rodeó ligeramente y con el otro acarició su espalda suavemente. Cuando ella quiso separarse, no lo consiguió del todo, y lo que logró fue quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Se dijo que estaba bien. La situación ameritaba un beso en la mejilla, así que se lo dio. Y luego, por segunda vez, no pudo separarse de él completamente, y quedó aún más cerca. No importaba. Otro beso más en la mejilla no le haría daño a nadie. Pero Harry se había inclinado, y de alguna manera, Hermione confundió mejilla con cuello. Y luego perdió el rumbo, tan sólo para encontrarse con sus labios. _"Y así fue como lo arruinaste todo Hermione."_ Se dijo, mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos. Hasta ese momento, varias neuronas ya se le habían derretido. Una parte de su cerebro estaba preparada para recibir esa puñalada que vendría acompañada de las palabras: _"¿Qué te pasa, Hermione?. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" _o algo similar. Pero era una parte muy pequeña. El resto estaba totalmente consumido por los labios de Harry y la manera en que él le correspondía el beso. Se separó de él, esperando que se desvaneciera para que ella pudiera despertar, porque claro, aprovecharía hasta el último momento de ese sueño. No iba a ser ella la que pidiera despertar.

"¿Por qué?" le preguntó Harry.

"¿Qué?"

"Hermione... qué... pasó..."

Maravilloso. Si Harry no entendía lo que acababa de pasar no iba a ser ella quien se lo explicara. Santo Merlín. Entonces no estaba soñando.

"Harry, olvídalo. Fue una tontería. Estaba jugando. ¿Qué le pusiste al té?"

Y le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo con la palma de su mano. Y Harry la observó como si le acabara de decir que Ron se había teñido de rubio. Así que ella se quedó en silencio.

"No debí." Le dijo finalmente, dirigiendo su mirada al piso de la habitación y contemplando los pies de Harry, a escasos centímetros de los suyos.

Escuchó una especie de clic, cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir, y Harry salió de la habitación, dejándola a ella con la mirada todavía en el suelo y en completo silencio. _"No voy a llorar."_ se dijo, cuando las lágrimas ya empezaban a contradecirla. Como si hubiera surgido de la nada, una mano apareció frente a ella, entregándole una libreta pequeña de color verde oscuro, la misma que ella había visto sobre la mesita cuando había llegado.

"En realidad no sé por qué lo escribí... parecía... una buena idea... me ayudaba a liberarme de algunas cosas... la hoja veintitrés es lo que sucedió hoy." Escuchó la voz de Harry. Hermione lo interrogó con la mirada. "La hoja veintitrés." Le dijo, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, como de autorización.

Con la libreta en sus manos, Hermione se sentó en la cama, mientras Harry la acompañaba y se sentaba en el sofá en un extremo de la habitación, con la varita en las manos.

En la hoja veintitrés, Hermione comenzó a leer.

"_Hoy por lo mañana casi me mato. Y quizá en mi caso es importante aclarar que no lo hice deliberadamente. Pero era una buena idea dar un paseo por el lago congelado. ¡Por supuesto que no lo es! Que estupidez. El hielo se rompió y no había nadie alrededor. Todavía no sé como conseguí salir."_

Hermione levantó bruscamente la cabeza, observando a Harry, que se mantenía ahí, sentado, sereno.¿Que había estado a punto de morir? ¿Esa misma mañana? ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada?. Ella continuó leyendo. Las preguntas las dejaría para después.

"_Todavía tengo frío. Merlín, eso hubiera sido digno de mí. Ahogado en un lago, El Elegido, El Niño Que Vivió. Creo que es hora de volver. Anoche soñé otra vez. No quiero recordarlo. Pero los extraño. Quizá esto de aislarme después de todo no fue tan buena idea. La extraño. Más que a nadie. No sé exactamente como sucedió, pero de pronto estaba ahí... presente. Siempre lo estuvo, llegó de algún lugar, en algún momento... y yo sólo tuve que dejar de pensar que tenerla en mi cabeza durante todo el día era el sentimiento normal de una amistad. A veces la sueño. Esos días me despierto sonriente, sin poder recordarla nítidamente. Es absurdo, pero me deja con una sonrisa el resto del día, por algo que ni siquiera puedo recordar. Merlín, como la extraño. Y hoy casi me muero. Y ella nunca lo habría sabido. ¿Y si se lo digo?."_

La caligrafía de Harry se interrumpía ahí. Era una puñalada.

"Fue cuando llamaste a la puerta." Le dijo Harry, cuando se dio cuenta de que había terminado de leer.

"Harry... casi... mueres hoy."

"Casi."

"¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?"

Él negó con la cabeza, e hizo un gesto con la mano, como restándole importancia. ¡Restándole importancia a que casi se había matado ese día!.

"¿Por qué, Harry?. Debió ser muy difícil para ti."

"Pero estoy bien, Hermione... estoy bien."

Ella negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie. Estaba furiosa. La sola idea de perder a Harry le causaba tanto miedo y el hecho de que él no le hubiera dicho que había pasado por algo así la enfurecía de tal manera... que estaba temblando. Porque quería ayudarlo, quería apoyarlo en lo que fuera. Quería decirle que lo necesitaba. Quería decirle que si algo le hubiera sucedido nunca se lo hubiera perdonado, aún sabiendo que no era su culpa. Y como quería besarlo por segunda vez.

Harry la estaba observando un tanto confundido, mientras ella se mantenía de pie, intentando ordenar todas las ideas que desfilaban por su mente en un hilo interminable. Como si aquello hubiera representado un gran esfuerzo para ella, se sentó pesadamente en el borde de la cama nuevamente.

"Y deberías decírselo a Ginny..." le dijo, maldiciendo el tono amargo en el que le salió aquella frase.

Había estado a punto de morir y no le había dicho nada. Estaba enamorado de Ginny. Hermione tenía ganas de llorar. Sentía que tenía razones de más para hacerlo.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Harry.

"Que... que la quieres..."

No podía creer que eso le estaba sucediendo. Lo que ella quería era echarlo de su habitación (bueno, la habitación de Harry) y llorar. O abrazarlo porque había estado a punto de morir. _"Oh, por todos los cielos... ¿por qué demonios tuve que venir?¿por qué?"_

"¿Tú crees?" escuchó a Harry preguntarle.

Ella asintió. No se imaginaba que le podía doler tanto. Era una puñalada.

"¿Cómo se lo puedo decir?. Déjame pensar... "

Hermione apretó los labios.

"Ginny... estoy enamorado... de Hermione."

"¿Qué?"

"Hermione, eres tú. Hablo de ti."

Hermione lo observó como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía luego de una larga ausencia, y no recordara del todo sus facciones. Tragó saliva con un poco de dificultad y releyó las últimas líneas escritas en la libreta. _"Está hablando de mí. De mí."_ Levantó la cabeza para observar que Harry se había puesto de pie, y caminaba en su dirección, hasta que llegó y se arrodilló frente a ella, quitándole de las manos la libreta y observándola con atención.

"Ahora dime que me besaste porque le puse algo al té."

Ella intentó encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero finalmente todo lo que su esfuerzo consiguió, fue una negación con la cabeza.

"Entonces dime que estabas jugando."

Tomó aire para decirle algo, pero las palabras no salieron y aquello terminó siendo un suspiro nervioso. _"Oh, Merlín. Está hablando de mi."_

"Entonces dime la verdad."

"Harry, no entiendo que-"

"Hermione..." le dijo, alzando un poco la voz y un tanto impaciente.

"Harry, es que... cuando llegué aquí yo no pensé que... que tú, yo creí que... nosotros... ¿te das cuenta? ¡ni siquiera puedo hablar coherentemente! ¿cómo esperas que te diga que te amo?"

"_Santo Merlín. Se lo acabas de decir, Hermione."_ Ella se quedó observándolo fijamente. Ahora la idea de auto-aturdirse parecía más atractiva que nunca. Pero su varita seguía estando sobre la mesa de la sala. Pero Harry estaba hablando de ella, y le había dicho... que estaba enamorado. De ella. Y todo lo que su mente era capaz de pensar, iba y venía de un lado para otro sin poder dejarle nada claro.

Las manos de Harry sostuvieron las suyas ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado?. Parecía que la eternidad se había paseado por ahí, dejándolos en silencio, cada uno con sus propios pensamientos.

"¿Hablas en serio?"

La voz de Harry rompió el silencio y casi la sobresaltó. En ocasiones, Harry era tan lento para algunas situaciones como rápido en reflejos. Aquella era una de esas ocasiones.

"Harry..." le dijo, con tono suplicante y observándolo con algo que se hubiera confundido con lástima, si no se era muy observador.

"Entiendo, Hermione. Sé que no. Lo siento, no debí mostrarte eso, es sólo que, por un momento pensé que-"

"¡Harry!" le dijo Hermione alzando la voz y pensando que muchas veces, Harry no era precisamente una persona observadora.

Él se quedó observándola, un tanto confundido. Y ella llevó las manos hasta su rostro y se inclinó poco a poco, mientras Harry la observaba con los ojos bien abiertos y luego bajaba lentamente la mirada hacia sus labios. Lo besó tan profundamente como le fue posible, deslizando una de sus manos por detrás de su cuello y acariciándole la nuca suavemente. Por un momento pensó que Harry se iría de espaldas, pero de alguna manera consiguió incorporarse poco a poco, pasándole las manos por debajo de los brazos y atrayéndola hacia sí, hasta que se hallaban completamente de pie. Jamás había besado a nadie de esa manera. Como si tuviera la sensación de que cada segundo que pasaba significaba tan sólo uno menos en el tiempo que le quedaba, y por lo tanto uno menos junto a él. De manera que de pronto se sentía desesperada, queriendo tener cada vez más, consiguiéndolo y luego pidiendo un poco más. Finalmente se separó de él con la respiración agitada y sintiendo una especie de calidez que se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

"¿Qué tan en serio crees que hablo?" le dijo, al tiempo que le pasaba los dedos por el cabello, y su voz que era bastante cercana a un susurro, le parecía ajena.

Cuando Harry le sonrió, pasándole una mano por la cintura y volvió a inclinarse para besarla, a ella le quedó claro que él creía que hablaba totalmente en serio. Así que varios minutos se le escaparon besándolo de todas las maneras que ella conocía. O mejor dicho, descubriendo todas las maneras en las que podía hacerlo. Sus manos, que hasta entonces se hallaban rodeándole el cuello, viajaron hasta su cintura, e interrumpió el beso para pasar los dedos por debajo de la camiseta gris que él llevaba puesta. La respuesta que obtuvo fueron los labios de Harry sobre su cuello y una especie de gemido que tan sólo se quedó en su garganta. Si no hubiera estado tan ocupada cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose el labio inferior cuando Harry presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo, habría sonreído. Levantó una de sus manos para quitarle los anteojos y los dejó sobre el buró que estaba a su izquierda. Fue una suerte que terminaran sobre el buró, porque le fue imposible apartar su mirada de la de Harry. Encontró su mano, la que llevaba su varita, y pasó los dedos entre los suyos, de alguna manera sosteniéndola junto con él. Por el rabillo del ojo casi podía ver ese punto luminoso de color plateado que seguía ahí. Se acercó un poco para besarlo otra vez.

"_Nox._" Alcanzó a decir Harry antes de que sus labios se encontraran con los suyos.

La habitación quedó iluminada con el trémulo resplandor de las velas que todavía estaban encendidas y en algún lugar de su mente, donde los sonidos resonaban tan distantes como un eco, escuchó el golpeteo de madera contra madera cuando la varita se les escapó de las manos. Lo volvió a besar como si fuera la primera y la última vez que lo hacía. Cuando Harry deslizó sus manos por su espalda, sin intención de detenerse en ningún lugar cercano, y llegó hasta el borde de su camiseta, y la levantó para acariciarle la piel, ella sintió como si le hubiera dejado un escalofrío ahí, que se le desplazó de los pies a la cabeza y de regreso. Pero a diferencia de lo que ella había hecho un minuto antes, Harry no se conformó con eso. Se separó ligeramente de Hermione y con las dos manos debajo de la camiseta roja, le acarició la cintura y luego más y más arriba, hasta que Hermione hubiera querido quedarse en esas manos el resto de su vida y un poco más. Le dio la impresión de que Harry casi se cae de rodillas cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no llevaba nada más debajo de la prenda de algodón. Sólo la impresión, porque bien pudo ser producto de su imaginación.

Incapaz de mostrarse paciente y calmada después de eso, y cuando él ya dedicaba la mayor parte de sus caricias a su espalda, Hermione le quitó la camiseta gris con muy poca delicadeza, ocasionando que el cabello de Harry quedara tan alborotado que cualquiera hubiera dicho que nunca había conocido un peine. Antes de poder hacer cualquier movimiento, él ya estaba nuevamente besándola y entonces las manos de Hermione encontraron rumbo por sí solas. Y Harry volvió a gemir cuando Hermione le acarició el pecho. Por un segundo hubiera dicho que sí. Que sí estaba soñando y que a cualquiera que se atreviera a despertarla lo dejaría lo suficientemente aturdido como para que no se pudiera levantar en varios minutos. O en varias horas._ "Por todos los... hipogrifos del cielo... si sigue haciendo eso con las manos seré yo la que no se levantará en varias horas... oh... por la madre... de Merlín, no te detengas, por favor por favor por favor."_ Hermione agradeció infinitamente que la camiseta le quedara lo suficientemente grande como para que las manos de Harry se movieran hasta la mismísima gloria.

Luego, Harry deslizó sus manos por la espalda de Hermione, y no las detuvo hasta que la acarició por encima del pantalón, que todavía estaba ligeramente humedecido a causa de su caída. Sonriéndole como si acabara de hacer una travesura, Harry se separó ligeramente de ella, observándola con un brillo divertido en los ojos.

"¿Húmeda?" le preguntó, en un tono que sonaba casi tan juguetón como sugestivo.

Ella lo observó, intentando parecer ofendida, pero no lo logró y una sonrisa se le escapó en el momento en el que supo qué responderle.

"¿Quieres saber cuánto?"

La expresión en el rostro de Harry pasó de divertida a sorprendida, y luego abrió la boca para decir algo, y la cerró de inmediato cuando las palabras no fueron más allá de su garganta. Y en ese momento, Hermione definitivamente se sentía orgullosa de sí misma.

Harry llevó una de sus manos hasta alcanzar una de las cintas en el pantalón que ella llevaba puesto, y las desató con bastante facilidad. Se abrazó a ella, acariciándole lentamente con una mano la cintura y luego colocándola sobre su cadera, trazando delicados círculos sobre su piel, para después aferrar con poca delicadeza toda la piel que podía, como si pensara que ella dejaría de existir en poco tiempo si la soltaba. De manera que a Hermione la estaba dejando sin oxígeno, con un montón de escalofríos recorriéndole la espalda y la certeza de que en cualquier momento comenzaría a desbaratarse de placer. Todos esos movimientos de Harry causaron que el par de pantalones de Hermione se deslizara directo al suelo y ella tembló ligeramente, hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de Harry y aspirando su aroma como si quisiera llenarse los pulmones de esa combinación de tantas cosas que era él. Ese aroma que parecía perseguirla en todos lados. En una biblioteca con estantes de madera, atiborrada de libros antiguos y él. En una tarde soleada recostada en el césped recién cortado y él. En una noche sentada en un sofá, con pergaminos alrededor, con tinta, y él. Era como esa estela que se quedaba en la oscuridad después de un _Lumos_, o las huellas pasajeras de un _Incendio_, o el ligero vapor plateado que permanecía flotando en el ambiente después de un _Patronus_. No podía creer que estuviera pensando eso cuando Harry acababa de sacar las manos de debajo de la camiseta y ahora le aferraba la cintura casi con desesperación, y sus ojos iban de un lado a otro sin detenerse en ningún lugar. _"Regresa esas manos a donde las tenías, Potter."_ pensó Hermione, mientras el pensamiento se le escapaba hasta los ojos, y como siempre, Harry lo entendió. Pero le sonrió. ¡Sólo le sonrió!. Y dejó las manos en donde estaban, alrededor de su cintura. _"Regresa esas manos-" _él empezó a empujarla ligeramente hasta la cama. _"Santo Merlín. No. No las regreses hasta que no encuentre un lugar donde apoyarme porque las rodillas no dejan de temblarme."_ Si no encontraba rápidamente ese lugar se iría directo al suelo. Le pareció que les llevó una tambaleante eternidad llegar hasta la cama, a pesar de que no se hallaban separados de ella más de un metro. Hermione lo volvió a besar. Esos labios suyos eran mucho más adictivos que cualquier otra cosa que ella conociera. Buscando apoyo con una mano se recostó en la cama con toda la gracilidad que pudo encontrar mientras lo besaba. No fue demasiada. La fuerza en cada uno de sus músculos se le escapó cuando él pasó las yemas de sus dedos por una de sus piernas. Y cuando sintió la totalidad de su cuerpo contra el de ella, supo que ya no se podría detener. Tampoco era como si hubiera considerado esa idea luego de que lo besó por segunda vez en esa noche.

De alguna manera no lo podía creer. No había sido precisamente amor a primera vista. Porque si hace más de siete años alguien le hubiera dicho que terminaría en esta situación, con el mismo niño flacucho, de cabello alborotado y ojos verdes que usaba anteojos y que había conocido en un compartimiento de un vagón, en un tren que la llevaba a descubrir su nueva vida... probablemente se habría reído. Posiblemente ni siquiera lo habría entendido. Seguramente ni siquiera le hubiera interesado, porque... ¿con once o doce años quién piensa en desvestir a su mejor amigo?. Definitivamente, ella no. Y no, no podía creer del todo que ese niño y este hombre que ahora le besaba el cuello y le acariciaba una pierna fueran la misma persona. O que esa misma mano que ahora se deslizaba por su entrepierna y que no se detuvo hasta llegar a su abdomen, era la misma que había aferrado snitchs en incontables ocasiones. _"Por La Varita de Morgana... hace demasiado calor aquí." _ Si la cabaña se hubiera estado incendiando no lo hubiera notado hasta no ver las llamas a cinco centímetros de ella, y aún en esa situación lo hubiera dudado durante algunos segundos. A juzgar por lo que ella pudo sentir cuando tocó la piel de Harry, él tampoco lo hubiera notado.

De un momento a otro se sintió invadida de una ansiedad que la obligó a acariciarle la espalda a Harry y a presionarse más fuerte contra su cuerpo. Él gimió. Y a Hermione se le derritieron más neuronas.

"No tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo." Le dijo Hermione, con la respiración agitada y dejando un pequeño beso en su barbilla.

"Yo... tampoco..."

"¿Y ahora?"

"No sé..."

Lo que sí tenía era una idea muy clara de lo que sentía cuando hacía lo que no sabía que sabía. _"Ay, Santo Merlín... ya no sé ni lo que digo..."_ Suponía que todo eso se llamaba instinto. Y se sentía más que bien seguirlo.

Pero a él no podía sentirlo del todo... lo que sus piernas rozaban en ese momento era la tela gris de algodón de los pantalones de Harry, y realmente empezaba a detestar la camiseta roja que ella llevaba puesta. Sus manos iban y venían de un lado a otro sin detenerse en ningún lugar por demasiado tiempo, y si bien eso bastó durante algún tiempo para arrancarle suspiros y darle escalofríos, ahora ya no era suficiente. Aunque sin duda podía sentir algo presionándose contra una de sus piernas que no le dejaba ninguna duda de lo que Harry estaba sintiendo en ese momento. La sola idea la mandó directo a ese lugar donde encontró el valor suficiente para bajar una de sus manos e intentar quitarle los pantalones que tanto le estorbaban. No lo consiguió. Soltó algo parecido a un gruñido de frustración que se mezcló con un gemido cuando Harry la abrazó y la giró en la cama, consiguiendo aumentar la presión de su cuerpo contra el de ella. Si seguía haciendo eso iba a gritar en cualquier momento. _"No me importa que me escuchen de los Alpes Suizos a la Cordillera de los Andes."_ Y Harry parecía estar teniendo sus propias dificultades mientras intentaba quitarle la camiseta roja.

"Hermione..."

Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba decir su nombre de esa manera, con una mezcla de súplica y deseo y algo más, que de alguna manera conseguía hacerla sonreír. Hermione lo observó directamente a los ojos y tomó una de sus manos que estaban entre su piel y la tela de la prenda de algodón, ayudándolo a levantar poco a poco la camiseta, hasta que se pudo liberar de ella. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se había estremecido en esa noche, pero si antes había creído que estaba temblando, probablemente se había equivocado. Ahora sí estaba temblando. Él se quedó observándola segundos que se alargaron como si fueran horas, y Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse y al mismo tiempo sentirse orgullosa de ser el centro de las atenciones de Harry. Apoyó su frente contra la de él, y se quedó respirando pesadamente durante más tiempo del que hubiera querido. Soltó un largo suspiro cuando sintió la piel de Harry en contacto directo con la suya. Era extraño, pero de alguna manera podía sentir el corazón latiéndole en el pecho y resonando por todo su cuerpo. Y le parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde que había estado jugando con Harry. Desde que se había enterado que había estado a punto de morir. La sola idea era lo suficientemente mala como para alejarla de inmediato de sus pensamientos.

El aliento de Harry le hacía cosquillas en la oreja, y ella inclinó la cabeza para besarle el cuello... y se quedó un buen rato ahí. Era uno de sus lugares favoritos. Parecía que nunca podía tener suficiente de él. Harry se separó de ella, y le dio un suave beso en los labios, que llevó hasta su mejilla y deslizó hasta su cuello, y Hermione jadeó cuando se dio cuenta de que él no se iba a detener en ningún lugar cercano. _"Por todos los benditos hipogrifos voladores del cielo ¿qué está haciendo con la... boca? Santo Dios... que no me lo explique, que no me lo explique... que siga... benditos cielos." _Hermione enredó los dedos en el cabello de Harry y se quedó un buen rato bendiciendo todas las cosas que se le vinieron a la mente, entre ellas, la boca de Harry. Todo lo que podía pensar era lo bien que se sentía. Sólo eso. Sólo los labios de Harry sobre su piel y ella dejándole saber con los sonidos que salían de su garganta que definitivamente, lo estaba haciendo bien. Estaba completamente perdida. En todos los sentidos. Y con él.

Cuando los labios de Harry regresaron a los suyos y la besó, a ella le importó poco que le quedara poco oxígeno en los pulmones, y le correspondió el beso hasta donde le fue posible. Luego separó sus labios de los de él y abrió los ojos para observarlo. Tenía algunos mechones de cabello negro azabache pegados a la frente, el rostro invadido de un rubor que ella nunca le había visto, y también acababa de abrir los ojos, observando algún punto que bien podía ser el hombro de Hermione. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos, y de alguna manera eso conseguía darle una profundidad a su mirada que Hermione no estaba segura de haberle visto antes. Y respiraba tan pesadamente como si hubiera corrido a Inglaterra y de regreso. En lo que era ya su segundo intento, Hermione deslizó una mano hasta la cintura de Harry, y sosteniendo el resorte de sus pantalones grises intentó deshacerse de la prenda. Esta vez, Harry la ayudó un poco. Y aunque les quedó claro que no es precisamente sencillo despojarse de unos pantalones estando acostado, ni siquiera con ayuda, al final Harry lo consiguió incorporándose ligeramente.

De alguna manera Hermione consiguió girarlo un poco, y entonces empezó a enloquecer por completo cuando fue consciente de que lo único que quedaba entre ellos dos era un par de prendas de ropa interior. En una combinación de audacia y ansiedad llevó una de sus manos hasta los boxers de Harry y su mano se deslizó limpiamente hasta que lo acarició por debajo de ellos. _"Por... todos los... cielos... Harry... Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry..." _

Podía escuchar a Harry jadeando, apoyando parcialmente la cabeza sobre su hombro, y encontrando la manera de acariciarla, yendo de su cintura a su abdomen, pasando por su vientre, quedándose en su pecho, atravesando todo eso para llegar hasta sus piernas y besarle un hombro al mismo tiempo. _"Por las cenizas de Fawkes, estás volviéndome loca..." _Harry emitió un gemido ahogado y levantó la cabeza para observarla. Incapaz de mantenerse inmóvil, Hermione se arqueó ligeramente contra él. No. Ligeramente no. Su movimiento fue mucho más insinuante que cualquier cosa que había hecho antes y por la expresión de Harry cualquiera hubiera dicho que jamás en su vida se había sentido tan feliz de que se le insinuaran de esa manera. Con una extraña mezcla de resolución y pesar en el rostro, Harry retiró la mano de Hermione del lugar en donde ella la tenía. Podía sentir también su piel y la de ella humedecidas y rozándose de una manera que tan sólo conseguía dejarla con esa agradable y por momentos casi asfixiante sensación de calor y humedad que le envolvía el cuerpo entero, y que cada vez se hacia más y más incontrolable. Ni siquiera fue del todo conciente de que Harry ya estaba deslizando la última prenda que ella llevaba puesta. Contuvo por un momento la respiración. Sólo un momento fue lo que él necesitó para dejarla completamente expuesta. Completamente vulnerable era lo que se sentía en ese momento en el que Harry la besó lentamente en los labios. Y con ese beso entendió que se podía sentir segura, con él. Temblando, y con los ojos cerrados, llevó su mano hasta que comenzó a bajar (con algo de dificultad) los boxers de Harry. _"Santo Merlín, ¿no hay una manera más sencilla de hacerlo?"_ pensó, cuando Harry tuvo que ayudarla nuevamente. Y finalmente, lo consiguió.

No supo si fue un suspiro o un jadeo o algo entre esas dos cosas lo que salió de su garganta en el momento en el que sintió a Harry sobre ella. No sabía si besarlo o acariciarlo, o hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, o decir su nombre porque no se le ocurría otra cosa que decir. Hizo todo al mismo tiempo con la sensación de que nada le había salido bien. Pero la manera en la que Harry comenzó a moverse alejó cualquier rastro de inseguridad de su mente, y con la racionalidad muy lejos de ella, imitó sus movimientos. No tenía idea de qué hacer o de cómo hacerlo, pues su única certeza estaba en esa manera de necesitarlo de mil formas que ella identificaba como una sola. Y lo necesitaba tanto que tampoco supo exactamente cómo le comunicó esa ausencia de él. Quizá había sido con ese beso que le dio en los labios, profundo y hambriento, o con esa caricia que dejó en su espalda, tan insistente que más bien parecía un apretón, o era posible que la manera en la que sus piernas le rodearon la cintura había terminado de confirmarle que también ella quería sentirse necesitada. Su mente estaba en él. Desesperadamente en él. Y con un par (o quizá más) movimientos torpes terminaron de necesitarse. Él dijo su nombre, o más bien pareció respirarlo porque le salió entre suspiros. Y ella repitió el suyo, como si cada vez que lo decía estuviera descubriendo algo en él que no había notado antes. Lo acarició, y lo besó, y dijo su nombre otra vez porque en realidad era todo lo que podía pensar. Ese calor y esa humedad que surgía de ella, por él y para ella (o quizá para los dos), la arrastraba cada vez más hacia Harry. Y él estaba diciendo su nombre tan insistentemente que parecía querer convencerse de que realmente era ella. Sentía sus manos por todos lados y cada caricia que le daba la llevaba más cerca de él. Abrió los ojos, sintiendo los párpados como pesados y lo observó. Estaba tan perdido en ella como ella en él. Le acarició el rostro y enterró los dedos en su cabello. _"Sólo un poco más... sólo un poco más... más... por favor..."_ Cuando volvió a observarlo él tenía el rostro tan rojo que parecía llevar una eternidad haciendo un gran esfuerzo, llevó una de sus manos hasta su mejilla y la acarició con una delicadeza que contrastaba en absoluto con los movimientos de su cuerpo entero.

"Harry... Harry..." le dijo, en un tono de voz bastante agudo.

Él levantó su otra mano y le enmarcó el rostro, para luego besarla un largo instante y después abrazarla desesperadamente. Después le rodeó la cintura con las manos, deslizó sus labios por toda la piel que alcanzaba a abarcar, jadeando y diciéndole que la amaba y pronunciando otras cosas que Hermione no pudo entender. Y ella estaba segura de que se encontraba en el bendito cielo. Y volvió a besarlo. Y Harry gimió en su boca, y ella hizo uno, dos, o tres movimientos más con la cadera que parecieron enloquecerlo. Y así como estaba, tan perdida en él, encontró su camino. El que había trazado con cada paso que daba y había dejado de dar desde que lo había conocido. Gritó algo. No supo exactamente qué. Esperaba que fuera su nombre, porque era todo lo que podía pensar. Y mientras Harry la aferraba contra él, y le juraba con caricias que nunca la iba a dejar, ella se desplomó por completo, perdiéndose en esas sábanas, y ese cuerpo, y ese olor, y esa combinación de tantas cosas que eran él. Interminablemente él.

**--------------------------------------**

Harry intentó recuperar el aliento. Una vez. Dos veces. Y a la tercera decidió cerrar los ojos y mejor concentrarse en acariciar la espalda de Hermione. Su nombre todavía le daba vueltas en la cabeza, y ese aroma de ella aún lo sentía inundándole los pulmones. Tenía la sensación de que por el momento, no era capaz de mover un músculo y extendió una mano algo temblorosa para tomar un extremo de las sábanas que parecían estar en todos lados, menos sobre sus cuerpos. Hermione se movió entre sus brazos, rodeándolo todavía con las piernas y luego se incorporó ligeramente para depositar un suave beso sobre sus labios. Cuando se separó y volvió a acomodar la cabeza en la almohada (o al menos parte de la almohada porque ésta estaba bastante fuera de lugar) le estaba sonriendo de una manera que le hubiera resultado graciosa de no ser porque estaba seguro de que él tenía la misma expresión en el rostro. Era algo entre satisfacción, felicidad y las ganas permanentes de suspirar por ambas cosas. Y suspirar mucho. Ella tenía el rostro ligeramente ruborizado, y algunos mechones de cabello castaño humedecidos se adherían a su rostro. Harry no pudo dejar pasar la ocasión de deslizar los dedos por su cara, primero porque sentir su piel se había convertido en una de sus actividades favoritas, segundo porque le encantaba ver esa expresión de Hermione cuando lo hacía, y tercero, pero no por eso menos importante, porque quería contemplar su rostro con plenitud. Hermione sonrió y cerró los ojos, dejando que la mano de Harry se deslizara por su frente, llegara hasta sus mejillas y terminara detrás de su cuello, tan sólo para inclinarse y besarla con delicadeza. Harry se movió ligeramente, ocupando su lugar a un lado de ella, pero Hermione no lo soltó un segundo y enredó sus piernas en las de él, y con un brazo alrededor de su espalda y el otro rodeándole el cuello, aspiró su aroma una vez más. _"Benditos elfos domésticos... si una bludger me hubiera golpeado la cabeza me sentiría menos aturdido..." _La aferró tan fuerte como sus todavía temblorosos músculos se lo permitieron y en ese aroma de dulce y sal, volvió a perderse, sin intención de volver nunca más...

---------------

Harry abrió los ojos algún tiempo después. Quizá habían pasado minutos, o un par de horas, pero escuchó una especie de "toc-toc" procedente de algún lugar cercano a la ventana. Todavía estaba oscuro y el encogió los ojos, viendo todo borroso y observando la ventana. Una sombra más o menos pequeña llamó su atención. A pesar de la oscuridad y de su limitada visión, la pudo identificar como una lechuza, cuando esta agitó las alas. Harry gimió, sin intención de levantarse porque estaba más que cómodo entre los brazos de Hermione. "Toc-toc" volvió a escuchar._ "Maldita lechuza impertinente..."_

Se levantó de la cama, separándose de los brazos de Hermione con mucho cuidado de no despertarla. Tembló visiblemente cuando la temperatura del ambiente le enchinó la piel, y se arrepintió de abandonar ese refugio que representaban los brazos de Hermione. Caminó rápidamente hasta la ventana y la abrió, temblando todavía más cuando el frío del exterior hizo contacto directo con su piel desnuda. La lechuza agitó una de sus patas y Harry desenredó el pergamino que estaba perfectamente enrollado en ella. La lechuza no espero nada más y alzó el vuelo, desapareciendo entre las sombras y Harry se encogió de hombros, cerrando nuevamente la ventana y regresando lo más rápido que podía a la cama, con el pergamino todavía enrollado en sus manos. Se sentó a un costado de Hermione, cubriéndose parcialmente con las mantas para dejar de temblar un poco. Ella se había quedado con un brazo medio extendido, como invitándolo a que volviera a hundirse en sus brazos. Harry desenvolvió el pergamino y reconoció al instante la caligrafía de Hermione, a pesar de que veía bastante borroso. Se estiró para tomar sus anteojos que estaban sobre el buró y como no era una carta muy larga, decidió leerla en ese momento.

"_Querido Harry:_

_Realmente espero que te encuentres bien y que no mueras de inanición por no comer adecuadamente. Es broma. La Sra. Weasley dice que cuando vuelvas te preparará tu postre favorito. Nunca he entendido del todo esa afición tuya (y al parecer de todos los hombres) por el Quidditch, y sé que mantenerte alejado de tu deporte favorito debe representar un enorme sacrificio para ti. ¿Lo extrañas no?. Pero estoy segura de que cuando vuelvas vas a poder jugarlo cada vez que se te de la gana. Con un poco de suerte hasta puedes convencerme de hacer equipo contigo y jugar en contra de Ron y de Ginny. Y no pongas esa cara. Ya sé que soy un desastre en materia de deportes, pero nos queda el consuelo de que Ron no es precisamente un maestro en la materia, aunque ha estado practicando y dice que te pateará el trasero la próxima vez que juegues con él. Y me gustaría ver eso. No que te patee el trasero, no me malinterpretes, aunque sin duda sería algo gracioso de contemplar. No hay muchas novedades por acá, salvo que Ron ha estado saliendo con Luna desde hace dos semanas. ¡Puedes creerlo!. Realmente me alegro por él, y por ella. Aunque no sé cómo Luna tiene la capacidad de soportarlo en algunas ocasiones. Y creo que eso es todo Harry, por cierto, olvidaste tu bufanda... había olvidado mencionártelo. ¡Si te resfrías te acordarás de mí!. Hasta pronto Harry. Cuídate mucho. _

_Te quiere, Hermione._

_P.S. Harry, te extraño mucho. Regresa pronto."_

Harry se quedó contemplando la última línea durante algunos segundos y no fue hasta que sintió la tibia mano de Hermione sobre su muñeca, que separó su mirada del trozo de pergamino. Hermione parpadeó un poco y luego se movió perezosamente, levantándose y acercándose a Harry, mientras se cubría con las mantas.

"¿Qué haces?" le preguntó, recargándose en su hombro y al parecer sin notar el pergamino que se hallaba entre las manos del muchacho. Bostezó, llevándose una mano hacia la boca y luego cerró los ojos para volver a recargarse en su hombro, pasándole una mano por la cintura. "Estás frío." Le dijo en un murmullo, mientras le quitaba los anteojos colocándolos en el buró, y se movía para empujarlo ligeramente hacia la cama.

"Leía una carta." Le dijo Harry.

Hermione se incorporó un poco para observarlo y luego dirigió su mirada hacia la mano de Harry, que sostenía el pergamino. Cuando reconoció la escritura volvió a observarlo y le sonrió. _"Por Merlín... ¿cómo hace para sonreír de esa manera?"_. Se acercó para besarlo suavemente en los labios y Harry soltó la carta para pasarle las manos por la cintura y luego acariciarle la espalda. El pergamino se deslizó directo al suelo. Hermione succionó su labio inferior con delicadeza. _"Oh... Hermione... " _Para gran pesar de Harry, ella se separó luego de un minuto de torturarlo con ese beso.

"Te extrañé..." le dijo Hermione, cerca de su oído, y su aliento sobre su piel lo hizo temblar ligeramente.

"No me iba para siempre..."

"Lo sé..."

Hermione lo abrazó un poco más fuerte, como si con eso quisiera recordarle que en muchas ocasiones, las posibilidades de que se fuera para siempre, eran las mismas de que no lo hiciera.

"Yo también te extrañé..." le dijo Harry, besándole el cuello.

"¿Harry?"

"¿Si?"

"No vuelvas a irte..."

Él negó con la cabeza. ¿Irse?. No tenía la mínima intención de hacerlo. Ya no. De todos modos, al final, ella siempre encontraba la manera de viajar hasta él.

_**FIN**_

¿Comentarios?

:-D


End file.
